deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:GSFB/Night of the Living dead survivors vs Velociraptors (Jurassic Park)
Velociraptors (Jurassic Park) vs Night of the Living Dead Survivors The brainy flesh rippers vs the Zombie Alamo defenders WHO IS DEADLIEST? The Stats: 'BATTLE' The alpha female of the Velociraptor pack sniffed the air, sensning the troubled souls that guarded the two story home in the dark. The moon illuminatd her eyes, the cool air turning into white puffs as she snorted. As she called out to the rest of her pack to take up positions and explore the surroundings of the house, she overheard the humans inside. "What was that?" "Now what?" "Quiet Cooper! I'm trying to..." The Alpha stopped, looking at the closest window of the house. Between several wooden boards, it saw one of the humans, a tall man with a winchester rifle in his large hands. The man looked confused and stunned before the beast turned and darted away, heading towards the underbrush. "What is it?" "I don't...I can't say." "What do you mean you can't say? We've been fighting those ghouls all night up here, boarding this place up instead of staying in the cellar where we belong. I swear I- "Shut up! I don't know what I saw." "I saw it. It looked like...like a dinosaur of something." "A what, kid?" "Like a dinosaur Mr. Cooper, but small, man sized. I must be seeing things." "You got that right you crazed country poke. Now let's- The sound of the Alpha leaping onto the tree anc screeching commands stopped the humans bickering. Immediately other raptors jumped high onto the top of the house, sniffing, searching for ways to enter the house. As the Alpha noticed a set of windows nearby, she heard the big man command one of the others, and she heard the latter run up the stars and burst into a room. It sensed fire, and then saw the windows open, and a man leaning outwards, looking around. The Alpha crouched. When the man turned towards her, she ran full tilt, slicing his hand holding the molotov cocktail with a flick of her giant foot claw. The man let out a scream that lasted for a second before his chest was cut open with the other foot. Removing the body from the opening and letting it drop, she and two others entered. She heard a commotion from downstairs. A window had been penetrated, and gunfire. She heard the dying screeches of one of her pack, followed by another shot. Silence. "...It is a dinosaur!" "What in the name of- One of the Velociraptors fell from the bed it was one, which made the alpha snap. She turned, hearing the big man approach. She gave quiet commands to her pack mates and then opened the door and went into the dark hallway, waiting. The Big man emerged from below, not seeing the raptor in the dark. The Alpha watched, barely breathing, waiting until the big man was ready to attack her packmates, which stood in the other room, in full view. When the big man saw the other dinosaurs, he yelled and fired twice with his rifle. Before he could cock it for another try, the alpha sprang upon him, knocking him to the ground and evicerating him to ribbons. The Alpha, sensing that this big man was the leader of the humans, continued to shred his corpse, hoping to set an example among both her reptilian peers and her prey below. Her two packmates, who evaded the shots of the winchester with cheetah speed, entered the hallway and went towards the stairs. Then another window crashed, and once again gunshots were fired. This time however, the rest of the pack entered the house, and the Alpha heard them shredding his flesh and breaking his bones. Having finished with the corpse of the big man, the Alpha leaped down onto the stairs and entered the living room below. She bipassed her pack, exploring the rest of the house, starting with the kitchen. She sensed someone was nearby, indeed two. Females. It did not take her long to find them in the kitchen, one of the a teenaged girl trying to find something to defend herself with, the other in a somewhat shocked state, holding a butcher knife. The Teenager screeched, running towards the cellar door. The other female did not move, did not even blink and eye. One of the pack entered the kitchen, blood smeared on its faces and taloned hands. The alpha snorted an order, and then proceeded towards the teenaged female. The other Velociraptor pounced on Barbara, and the girl stabbed repeatedly with the knife, but the dinosaur bit her heard almost clear from the rest of her soon to be corpse. Another entered the kitchen and joined in the feast. The Alpha was quick, yet she did not allow herself to overcome the girl just yet; she wanted to know where the others were, and what that odd, almost pleasurable smell was coming from below. Perhaps this female could lead her. Soon she saw the girl enter through a door and try to shut it. The Alpha put her leg between the door and the threshold and forced it open. The girl was thrown back to the wall and slashed through the gut, spilling her intestines. The Raptor finished her off, then turned to the stairs. It stepped down quietly, observing her surroundings. Soon it saw the body of a woman on the ground, freshly dead, her blood filling a large spot of the cold concrete floor. Her eyes widened, the sense of blood quickening her pulse. As she stepped down on the floor, she saw what brought the human down. A little girl, a pale, greenish, odd smelling girl, chewing away at the face of the dead woman. The Alpha had never encountered a human being like this one. It sensed no pulse, no heart beat, it smelled dead. Yet it moved, and its smell was also oddly pleasant. The girl eyed her menacingly, and picked up a sharp tool blade, walking slowly towards the velocirpator. The Alpha roared, angered at the fearlessness the girl smelled of, and charged her. With one kick of her legs she knocked the girl almost through the wall. She clawed her from neck to navel, spilling everything, yet the little girl, neither in pain nor fear, continued her attack. As she struck the alpha she recieved more and more savage wounds, yet did not go down. Finally the alpha stabbed her head with a talon and pierced the bone, and the girl dropped like a cold steak. Before the Alpha could enjoy her meal, the dead woman began to stir. The Raptor, stunned, moved back. Her brain could not comprehed what she was seeing, what she was sensing; another dead human, rising back to life! Looking back at the girl, noting the head wound that killed her, and then turning back, she pounced on the rising woman, putting a toe claw through her temple. The body moved no more. Not wanting anymore suprises, she screeched more orders, and ran upstairs to command her pack. However, by the time she got back up the stairs, the raptors were skittish, growling and making high pitched noises, running to her in fear. Outside, hundreds, thousands of the formerly dead were walking slowly, awkwardly, stiffly towards the 2-story home, where the new Night of the Living Dead Survivors would make their final stand... ' ' WINNER: VELOCIRAPTORS Category:Blog posts Category:Battles